This invention relates to water conservation and rainwater harvesting. In particular, the invention relates to capturing rainwater for use in toilet flushing.
Water is essential to the operation of conventional toilets and at current consumption rates, demand will exceed supply in many areas. For many years, inventors have attempted to develop systems that would allow rainwater to be captured and used for toilet flushing.
The background art is characterized by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,197,597; 5,059,330; 5,114,594; 5,303,728; 5,396,745; 5,533,303; 5,681,455; 5,730,179; 6,357,183; 6,526,699; 6,619,312; 6,887,375 and 6,941,702, the disclosures of which patents are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
What is needed is a simple, inexpensive system that does not require treatment and pumping of the harvested rainwater or its introduction into the piping network of the building. Such a system would preferably not require electricity or maintenance and would be pleasing in appearance.